Back to love
by Isbellacullen67
Summary: Bella se muda a Nueva York para estudiar y hacer una vida independiente.Tras quedar con el corazón roto lucha por no volver a caer en el amor , pero la vida tiene sus segundas oportunidades y algunas pueden ser para siempre .
1. Capitulo 1 - Back to love

**Hola chicas!, este es mi primer fic y espero que sepan entender que esto va a costar un poco, espero que les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca cabeza , me gustaría que vallan dejando sus comentarios de cómo les va pareciendo la historia en cada capítulo que valla apareciendo.**

**ACLARACION! los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece besos.**

**CAP.1** – **Un nuevo comienzo**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie swan, pero nunca me gusto que me llamaran por mi nombre completo ya que siempre sonaba muy formal en cierto punto, por eso todos me dicen Bella. Tengo el pelo largo hasta cerca de la cintura que cae en ondas desordenadas, es de un color chocolate obscuro al igual que mis ojos, mi piel es de un blanco muy pálida pero no se nota tanto ya que suelo sonrojarme a muy patosa casi siempre ,nunca logro mantenerme de pie sin caerme al segundo.

Soy una estudiante de literatura que vive en Nueva York, soy becada de la NYU en literatura, una carrear que siempre quise estudiar ya que desde pequeña amo leer. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo de washigton llamado forks, es de un clima frió y húmedo y en ocasiones muy lluvioso. En todo los años que viví ahí nunca me importo que muy pocas veces saliera el sol o que todos los días las nubes fueran grises, siempre me gustaron sus grandes bosques y la tranquilidad que tenía el lugar.

Viví Junto a mis padres Charlie el jefe de policía del pueblo y René que era ama de casa, pero al cumplir 18 me mude a Nueva York para estudiar y vivir una vida más principio vivía sola en un pequeño departamento muy sencillo, además tenía que trabajar en un pequeño café del campus para poder mantenerme ya que con lo poco que mandaban mis padres me alcanzaba para unas semanas con suerte. Pero después todo fue cambiando cuando conocí a mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, la conocí en el campus mi primer año, ella estudia literatura igual que yo pero mi personalidad y la de ella claramente no se parecen ni de cerca, ella es muy hermosa de pelo largo y rubio, es muy simpática y desinhibida no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y es muy sincera además de que le encantan los libros como a mí.

Cuando empezamos a conocernos nos ayudamos mutuamente ya que las dos veníamos de otras ciudades, ella de Chicago y yo de forks por eso decidimos vivir juntas y compartir los gastos. Me mude al departamento de Rosalie que debo decir que era muy espacioso y acogedor además de moderno y vanguardista con una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

Sentía que la vida me estaba dando otra oportunidad de rehacerme, me gustaba mucho donde estaba además de que tenía a Rose y ya no me sentía sola porque ella demostró desde el primer instante que estaría para todo y ella sabía que yo también estaba ahí para ella, la tenía a ella para lo que necesitara, mas que amigas eramos hermanas.

Siempre le conté todo lo que me pasaba, con Rosalíe no podía mentir, no le podía ocultar nada.

**FLASH BACK**

- Bella? ,por qué lloras? que sucede, estas bien? ,Que ocurre Bells!.-Decía Rose del otro lado del salón.

- Nada Rosie, vu...elve a la cama no me pasa nada. – Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

- Dime Bella!, ambas sabemos que no eres buena mintiendo, porfabor dime.

- Es que ya es muy tarde, enserio Rose vuelve a tu habitación estoy bien. – aunque creo que no se lo creyó porque en un segundo la encontré abrazándome y diciéndome que fuera cual fuera mi angustia todo estaría bien.

- Vamos Bella! , Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero enserio yo ya te considero mi mejor amiga y quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar en todo, vamos! dime te hará bien.

-Es que nose por dónde empezar paso ya hace mucho.-Tome una gran bocanada de aire.- Fue cuando tenía 16, era la primera vez que me enamoraba. – Me aclare la garganta ya que estaba muy seca por tanto llorar. – Se llamaba Jacob Black e iba a mi instituto, lo conocí porque mi mejor amiga victoria era amiga de él y sus amigos, un día en una fiesta me lo presento y desde ese momento nunca más nos separamos .Yo estaba muy enamorada, todos los días los pasaba con él, íbamos a todos lados, nos amábamos o eso creí , hasta que un día…. – Me corte en ese momento un sollozo salió de mí y las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse, pero Rose me animo para que continuara. – Un día yo estaba en mi casa esperando alguna llamada o mensaje de Jack, ya habían pasado tres días que no sabía nada de él y por una rara casualidad tampoco sabía nada de Victoria, intente llamarlos a los dos pero ninguno respondía, me estaba las horas y decidí ir hacia la casa de Jack para averiguar que le estaba pasando. Toque varias veces el timbre y nadie contesto…pasaron los minutos y decidí entrar por la puerta que daba a su patio, entre corriendo por su casa y subí hacia su habitación….cuando entre me quede helada. – En ese momento empecé a llorar pero Rosalie seguía firme abrazándome y animándome a seguir. – El... él estaba en su cama encima de victoria besándose por lo que vi él no tenía camisa y ella solo se cubría por su ropa interior, cuando por fin terminaron me vieron pero ya era muy tarde porque yo ya me había ido.

- Volviste a saber de Ellos?. – Pregunto Rosie muy bajito.

- Si… siempre los veía en el instituto, los dos trataron explicármelo todo pero lo que más dolió fue saber que mi supuesta amiga se enamoró de mi novio y que él también la amaba, eso me lastimo mucho y todos esos años estuve muy deprimida. Mis padres ya no sabían que hacer conmigo, hasta que un día cumplí los 18 y decidí irme de Forks y tratar de olvidarme de principio cuando llegue seguía recibiendo llamadas y mails de los dos diciendo que era una traidora que no tenía que seguir asiéndome la difícil, todo el pueblo se había enterado que la pobre y solitaria hija del jefe swan había sido engañada por su novio y su mejor amiga, después de unos mese todo paso aunque siempre me levanto con pesadillas y me quedo hasta tarde pensando o llorando.

-Bella… sé que debe haber sido muy difícil pero has sido muy valiente en contármelo y créeme que ellos no merecían a una persona como tú, él fue muy débil en caer en las garras de esa… esa ZORRA!, créeme todo pasara y porfabor no vuelvas a sentirte así, tu vales mucho más que ellos y si necesitas algo, sabes que estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte ,enserio Bells, si?.

- Gracias Rosie… - dije mientras sentía dentro de mí un gran alivio.

Y así pasamos toda la noche abrasadas mientras ella me consolaba.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Después de eso supe que contaba con una hermana que me entendía y me quería como yo era, que nunca me abandonaría. A pesar de que ya no sentía tanta angustia con el tema de Jack, mi corazón seguía frágil y casi roto y no quería que nadie mas volviera a las timar.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ LO MEJORE MUCHO PORQUE ESTABA MUY DES PROLIJO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ,BESOS A TODAS!**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Todo cambia

**CAP.2-** **Todo cambia**

No puedo quejarme de la compañera que tengo, con Rose nunca peleamos salvo cuando se le ocurre la fantástica idea de ir a algún club, nunca le puedo decir que no ya que siempre termina convenciéndome y vistiéndome a su antojo, además de que siempre me organiza alguna cita a ciegas cosa que siempre aborrecí, ella dice que tengo que salir un poco más olvidarme de todo e intentar de nuevo. Pero en fin, las clases en la universidad me tenían ocupada la mayoría del tiempo como para cosas sentimentales, a veces llegaba muy tarde al departamento y me quedaba redactando tareas y completando cosas, en cambio Rose lo hacía todo con facilidad, tanto así que le quedaba tiempo para Salir de compras o leer uno de sus tantos libros.

Ella dice que tengo un gusto divino para vestirme, pero por desgracia odio entrar en alguno de los tantos centros comerciales de la ciudad, creo que se debe a que con mi madre nunca compartimos esa conexión de salir a algún lado madre e hija, recuerdo que ella salía y compraba mi ropa, nunca fuimos muy unidas. En una parte creo que hubiera querido una hija más femenina mas divertida mas confiada de si misma, René decía que le hubiera gustado que fuera más como victoria.

A sí me olvide de contar! , mi madre siempre quiso más a esa perra que a su propia hija, así era mi madre, esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que decidí estudiar lejos de casa, para que ya no molestara con tonterías como que era egoísta por no perdonarla y que también estaba haciendo sufrir a mi mejor amiga. Siempre que recordaba las cosas feas de mi pasado decidía refugiarme en la seguridad de la biblioteca de la universidad, el ambiente ahí era muy tranquilo. El lugar era muy espacioso y poseía una gran recopilación de libros de todas las ediciones, siempre tenía una silla vacía para mí, creo que porque la mayoría de mis compañeros decidían pasar su tiempo libre en la cafetería o en el parque cerca del edificio de literatura, pero para mí esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Era un tiempo de paz y sobre todo para tranquilizarme mientras leía una de mis ediciones favoritas de orgullo y prejuicio, en este lugar conocí a uno de mis amigos, Jasper whitlock.

Él era un poco más callado que yo, alto y de pelo rubio y ondulado con ojos azules claros. Al principio pensé que era muy tímido porque solo se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza cuando le preguntaba acerca de algo, pero después entendí que también le gustaba la tranquilidad como a mí, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Tres días a la semana después de las clases nos sentábamos a leer cada uno por su lado y después discutimos sobre cada libro, aunque Jasper prefería más el tema de guerras e historias de la milicia yo no tenía problema alguno en hablar sobre eso, sobre todo cuando le terminaba diciendo que su versión no era muy buena o que no se había explicado bien, cosa que a él lo frustraba y decidía releer su libro para decirme lo equivocada que estaba.

Un día estaba sentada en el sitio donde Jasper y yo solíamos ocupar, hasta que sentí que mi celular vibraba y decidí ver que era…En mi buzón había un mensaje de Jasper que decía:

**Bella lo siento hoy no voy a la biblioteca, disculpa, le prometí a una de mis compañeras de historia que le ayudaría a estudiar para un examen.**

**Te veo mañana. Jasper**

Okey esto no me lo esperaba, pero decidí que estaba bien porque al final Jasper tenía su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Después de terminar de releer uno de mis libros decidí ir por algo de comer ya que no había probado bocado en toda la mañana, tome mis libros y me marche de la biblioteca que ya estaba un poco vacía.

Cuando Salí del departamento de literatura me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba mi bicicleta, ya que la universidad estaba a unas pocas cuadras de donde vivía. Pero al salir pise un charco de agua y caí junto con mis libros

Ya esperaba que el suelo impactara sobre mí…. Pero nunca llego.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con unos muy verdes mirándome y no supe que decir, el chico que tenía en frente era un dios!, tenía una sonrisa que me hacía quedar sin aliento, su pelo estaba desordenado como si no le importara arreglarlo por las mañanas, pero a él se le veía muy bien.

Me miro con ojos de sorpresa y preocupación dedicándome una sonrisa torcida que me hizo perderme en el tiempo.

Hasta que escuche que me hablaba…

-Disculpa, te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Mmmmm… si, solo algo mareada eso es todo , mmm…. perdón por caer sobre ti.- dije mientras recogía mis cosas que se Habían desparramado por todo el campus.

- Descuida, estoy bien. –Dijo un poco apenado mientras me ayudaba a recoger lo que se Había mojado.

Cuando por fin terminamos, me ofreció su mano y yo tímidamente la tome

- Perdón pero creo que no escuche tu nombre, me llamo Edward Cullen.

- Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella,puedes decirme así si quieres.– Dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

- Bueno Bella, te parece que vallamos a refugiarnos a otra parte?, te invito un café.

En ese momento sentí que unas cuantas gotas de agua empezaron a caer para darle paso a un gran diluvio.

- Mmm… discúlpame pero ya me estaba yendo pa..ra mi depart…amento. – dije tartamudeando un poco y sintiendo que en un momento mis mejillas explotarían de los rojas que estaban.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar ,yo también me estaba yendo para el mío.– Dijo mientras se acomodaba su cazadora.

- No te preocupes tengo mi bici acá a unos metros y mi departamento queda a unas cuadras no me pasar nada. – Dije eso y salí corriendo agarre mi bici y me fui.

Que me estaba pasando!, lo había dejado sin decir más, mi ángel….Esperen dije mi ángel? , ese ángel me había salvado y encima me ofrecía refugio por la lluvia y yo se lo devolvía así, que tonta era, pero en fin no podía caer de nuevo esto no podía pasar dos veces.

Todos mis apuntes se habían arruinado por la lluvia y cuando llegue al departamento Rose se quedó mirándome con preocupación, seguro esperaba una explicación de mi parte.

Pero, por donde podía empezar?…

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, BUENO LA HISTORIA SIGUE Y TODO SE VUELVE MEJOR ASIQUE ESPERO QUE SIGAN CON ****Reviews**** BESOS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Esos ojos

**CAP.3** – Esos ojos

**EDWARD POV**

Esa mañana me desperté más temprano de lo debido, mire el reloj y faltaba una hora para que empezaran mis clases, estudiaba medicina igual que lo había hecho mi padre Carlisle, me gusta la carrera , pero prefería leer un libro de cualquier otra cosa ya que toda mi vida mi padre se dedicó a enseñarme un poco de su profesión. Decidí tomar una ducha antes de desayunar ya que de seguro Emmett y Jasper no se habían levantado aun.

Cuando Salí de la ducha, decidí ponerme una playera gris, unos jeans azul obscuro, una cazadora negra y unos tenis negros. Intente arreglar un poco mi melena pero sabía que eso era imposible ya que nunca lograba dejarla en su lugar, frustrado por no poder arreglar salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me encontré a Emmett gritándole a la tostadora.

- Hey Eddy! – me dijo Emmett muy entusiasmado que seguía conectando algo de la máquina.

- Emmett!. – Dije con el ceño fruncido.-Te he dicho que odio ese sobrenombre, me parece que vas a tener que sufrir con ese tostador por que no te voy decir cómo se prende.

- QUEEE? , Vamos hermano dime como se hace!, Llevo horas intentando.-Dijo mientras ponía un puchero.

Ese chico tenía grabes problemas porque no se había dado cuenta que estaba apagada

- Emmett grandísimo tonto esta apagadaaaa!.

-AHHHHH!-dijo estallando en risas.- Ya por eso no prendía. – Dijo muy contento se acercó a mí y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- EMMETT!, Corre porque voy a ser yo quien te dé con la tostadora!.

En eso apareció Jasper que parecía muy cansado.

-Emmett sigue molestando?.

-Si, además no le puedo hacer entender que odio ese maldito sobrenombre.

-Tranquilo Edward ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

-Si tienes razón.-Dije un tanto molesto.

Después de desayunar me despedí de mis compañeros y me fui a la universidad, que convenientemente me quedaba cerca, así que aparque mi coche y entre a la primera clase, me senté por un rato largo a escuchar al profesor hablar, la verdad que estaba más ocupado pensando en otras cosas hasta que sentí que el timbre sonó y Salí del aula.

Decidí tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería cerca del departamento de medicina, luego de comprar algo de comer me encontré a Emmett charlando con una chica de pelo rubio, debo decir que mi hermano tiene buen gusto, la chica era hermosa pero pase tan rápido que no notaron mi presencia.

Me fui a sentar en mi árbol preferido, amaba ese lugar, era muy tranquilo y casi nadie venia aquí ya que muchos preferían pasar su tiempo libre en el parque cerca de aquí o en la cafetería, saque un sándwich que había comprado y me dispuse a leer algunas notas que había tomado, cuando de repente levante la mirada y vi un ángel pasar cerca mío, era hermosa, llevaba el pelo largo marrón hasta cerca de la espalda tenía una bella cara en forma de corazón y sus mejillas eran sonrosadas.

Pero lo que me cautivaron fueron esos ojos profundos como dos piscinas marrones del color del chocolate, me perdí en esos ojos, cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido.

Me quede un buen rato pensando en ella en su cara en esos ojos… PERO QUE ME PASABA! Había visto pasar millones de chicas lindas pero ninguna se podía comparar con la belleza que esa chica irradiaba, todo en ella me invitaba a seguirla a abrazarla...a, pero que me pasaba?, No me podía sentir así por alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Me quede soñando con esos ojos un rato más, hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, era Jasper que venía con una gran sonrisa , bueno alguien tiene que estar feliz , no?.

. Hey Jazz! , Que haces tan temprano, no tenías una clase?.

- Si, pero la cancelaron porque falto el profesor, Edward en realidad venía a avisarte que llegare más tarde a casa porque quede con una compañera para ayudarla a estudiar, está bien?.

- Si seguro Jasper, creo que iré a la biblioteca por un libro y luego a casa.- dije un poco pensativo.

Al despedirnos decidí ir por ese libro, en realidad no era para ninguna clase, solo que amaba los libros que tenían en la biblioteca de literatura eran muchos más que cualquiera de las otras bibliotecas del campus, además tenían muy buenas ediciones de mis preferidos.

Al entrar un olor a fresas con jazmines se mezcló, nunca había sentido algo así, me deje llevar y empecé a guiarme por ese delicioso aroma.

Cuando llegue me topé con la chica que había visto cerca de mi árbol, era ella…esto no podía ser, pero si podía, la chica estaba sentada muy tranquila leyendo un libro hasta que sentí que su celular vibro, ella lo tomo y luego de unos minutos lo dejo para continuar con su lectura.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo sentada yo me quede mirándola, logre que dos me llamaran la atención por no tener un libro en la mano.

Empecé a ojear un libro cualquiera, hasta que mire y la chica ya no estaba, QUE? PORQUEE? , parecía que el destino se empeñaba en juntarnos y a la vez separarnos, porque no me acerque cuando la tenía frente mío, me sentía un cobarde, porque no solo me acerque y le dije hola solo eso.

Salí muy molesto con migo de la biblioteca, estaba a punto de irme cundo la vi…. Era ella de vuelta, pero esta vez estaba a punto de tropezar con un charco de agua.

No lo pensé dos veces y me lance a rescatarla…

Caímos los dos, por suerte ella no se hizo daño, yo no podía decir lo mismo pero estaría bien, la ayude a levantarse, sus manos eran muy suaves y pequeñas y sus ojos estaban más marrones que antes.

Los dos levantamos todos los papeles que se había caído junto con nosotros, en ese momento sentí unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla… pero que me pasaba! Al ver que no respondía comencé a hablar.

-Disculpa, te encuentras bien?- dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, porque se volvió a caer seguramente estaba mareada .

-Mmmmm… si solo algo mareada eso es todo, perdón por caer sobre ti.- Dijo, su vos era hermosa, parecía como si estuviera cantando y no hablando pero trate de prestarle la mayor atención y no irme por mi imaginación.

- Descuida estoy bien. –Dije un poco apenado mientras la ayudaba a recoger lo que se había mojado.

Cuando por fin terminamos, le ofrecí mi mano para poder ir a refugiarnos ya que sentí que se avecinaba una tormenta.

- Perdón pero creo que no escuche tu nombre, me llamo Edward Cullen.- Le dije firmemente

- Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella, así que puedes decirme así si quieres. – dijo mientras sus mejillas se hacían más y más rojas

- Bueno Bella, te parece que vallamos a refugiarnos a otra parte?, te invito un café.

En ese momento la lluvia llego y empezó un gran diluvio, como si ya no estuviéramos mojados por el charco.

- Mmmmm… discúlpame pero ya me esta…va yendo pa..ra mi depart…amento.– dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar, ya que yo también me estaba yendo para el mío.– Dije mientras me acomodaba la cazadora.

- Mmmm, no te preocupes tengo mi bici acá a unos metros y mi departamento queda a unas cuadras no me pasara nada – Dijo eso y se fue corriendo sin más.

Pero que le sucedía a esa chica! , capaz se había asustado de que un extraño le ofreciera a llevarla ,pero no le iba hacer daño solo alcanzarla a su departamento, me sentí un poco impotente y patee una roca cuando de repente vi un libro todo mojado tirado en una esquina cerca mío.

Me acerque a ver que era…Y esto no podía ser, era de ella, de Bella.

Lo tome para ver de qué se trataba y era una vieja edición de Orgullo y Perjuicio, no podía creer que hasta en los libros tuviéramos en común, lo abrí y descubrí su nombre con letra muy prolija y en pequeñas letras tenía la dirección de su departamento por si se extraviaba, esto no era verdad, el destino estaba haciendo todo esto. Así que decidí tomar esta oportunidad.

El libro ya estaba muy viejo por lo tanto hice una pequeña parada a una librería cercana y compre una de las nuevas ediciones que venían con mejor traducción, la tapa era de pasta dura y resistente.

Cuando Salí de ese lugar dirigí mi volvo hacia su departamento, cuando ya estuve allí recibí una llamada de Emmett….. EMMETT! Grite en voz alta, grandísimo gorila que quería ahora.

- EMMETT! qué quieres estoy ocupado y no puedo ahora.

- Espera Eddy – escuche el sobrenombre y estaba a punto de cortarle cuando me dijo..

- Espera hermano… hermanitooooo! Porfabooooor, no cortes tengo que contarte algo y necesito que vengas a casa Porfabooooor, si?

- No Emmett, no iré, estoy ocupado en una hora voy.

-Okey Edward tú decides, pero tu piano vendrá a jugar conmigo un rato. – Y después hizo una típica risa malvada.

Dijo eso y cortó, maldije a Emmett con todo mí ser por interrumpirme, pero mi piano corría peligro de caer en sus manos.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO?, JUSTO EDWARD LLEGABA Y EMMETT INTERRUMPE, QUE QUERRA DECIRLE? BUENO BESOS A TODAS.**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Tanto que decir

**CAP.4 **– Tanto que decir...

**BELLA POV**

Cuando por fin entre al departamento Rose corrió con una manta y me la puso sobre mis hombros.

-Bella que te paso? , tardaste mucho en la biblioteca.- dijo muy preocupada.-Quedamos que después de tu reunión con Jasper íbamos a hacer gimnasia con el nintendo Wii.

- Tienes razón Rose, pero porfabor no te enojes, deja que me siente.- Necesitaba hacerlo sentía que mi espalada estaba toda agarrotada y mis piernas no daban más de lo rápido que conduje mi bici.

- Bueno dime porque estas tan agotada y además se te nota que estas preocupada. – dijo mientras iba a la cocina por un té y me lo entregaba.

- Es que creo que acabo de hacer algo de lo que me arrepiento…. – dije mientras me bebía mi te.

- BELLA! , Por dios robar nunca lleva a nada enserio yo tenía una amig… - pero la corte ahí.

-ROSE! Yo no robo, y no es por eso por lo que estoy arrepentida solo que...

Pero el timbre me corto, antes de que Rose fuera corrí a abrir la puerta y mis ojos no podían estar viendo bien… era el, Edward, lo había dejado votado bajo la lluvia y seguro venía a quejarse.

- Hola Bella, perdona que me aparezca así.

Y de repente escuche a Rosalíe.

- Emmett? Que haces aquí?.

Y caí en cuenta de que Edward no venía solo, cuando levanté mi vista y me encontré con un grandote que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola chicas!. – Dijo muy alegre. – Podemos pasar? .- Dijo haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

- Si pasen. – Dijo Rosalie, hice pasar a Emmett, pero Edward me detuvo.

- Bella podríamos hablar un momento afuera?. – Dijo esto y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

- Claro, regreso en un momento Rose!. - Pero no me detuve a escuchar su respuesta porque ya estaba caminando con Edward hacia la terraza de mi edificio, creí que podría ser el mejor lugar para hablar. Era un espacio perfecto para pensar cuando no tenía sueño, además de ser muy tranquilo.

- Bien llegamos. – Dije un poco nerviosa ya que nunca lleve a nadie aquí, yo era la única que sabía de su existencia.

- Este lugar es hermoso, tienes una gran vista de toda la ciudad.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba su revuelta melena.

- Si, es muy tranquilo, siempre vengo cuando necesito pensar. – Dije eso sin pensar en realidad, sentí como si fuéramos amigos de años.

- Bella, sé que no fue un buen momento para que nos presentáramos, pero déjame decirte que nunca tuve malas intenciones hacia ti, créeme que nunca quise acerté daño.

Yo no podía créelo, él estaba ahí parado frente a mi pidiéndome perdón y yo pensando que quería discutir mi huida o algo así.

- Edward espera, perdona.- Dije un poco avergonzada.

- Perdonarte?, Porque si tú no me has hecho nada.- Dijo mientras una de sus manos tomaba un mechón de mi pelo para colocarlo sobre mi oreja.

- Pen…sé que venias a reclamarme porque te deje ahí y me fui.

- Nunca me enojaría contigo Bella, nunca enserio, créeme que no vendría a verte por esa razón, me sorprendió un poco que te fueras pero por eso vine para saber si estás bien, además se me olvidaba.- Dijo mientras me entregaba un paquete envuelto en un lindo papel.

- Que es esto?.– Pregunte un poco confundida.

- Ábrelo.- Dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa torcida o por dios me di cuenta que me encantaba esa sonrisa.

Y lo abrí, casi me resbalo pero él me sostuvo.

-Parece que tendré que vigilar que no te caigas todo el tiempo.- Y los dos reímos con ganas.

Pero al abrir el paquete lo vi.

- Ohh por dios Edward! Porque me das esto?!, te das cuenta que es la nueva edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio? , estuve ahorrando mucho para este libro, como sabias que me gustaba?.

- En realidad no sabía hasta que encontré tu libro mojado en la lluvia y me apeno que lo perdieras.

- Enserio no debiste, te lo agradezco mucho.- Dije eso y no pensé lo que hacía pero lo abrace y me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, sus brazos eran cálidos y me recibieron sin problema.

Y así nos quedamos un rato largo charlando de todo un poco, hasta que la luna apareció.

**QUE LES PARECIO?, BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS POR LEER UN BESO**.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Como si fuera un sueño

**CAP.5** – como si fuera un sueño.

**EDWARD POV**

El mundo podría estar cayéndose a pedazos hora mismo y no sentiría nada porque estaba rodeado por los brazos de Bella. Ella en verdad me estaba abrazando, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba y la mía se aceleraba, pero nada más me importaba ya que la tenía a ella. Era como si todo el mundo se fuera y quedáramos nosotros… hasta que sentí que sus brazos me soltaban y pude mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate.

Después de pasar minutos mirándonos que parecieron eternos, en su cara se reflejó una hermosa sonrisa. Me di cuenta que la luna ya había salido y todo lo que nos iluminaba eran las estrellas y las luce de esta gran ciudad.

Pasado un largo tiempo charlando sobre trivialidades…

-Edward creo que será mejor que vallamos al departamento.-Dijo esto y se abrazó mientras se frotaba para agarrar calor.

- Tienes frio?, toma.- Le dije mientras le pasaba mi cazadora.

- Gracias.

**BELLA POV**

Me la puse y pude sentí su aroma, creo que nunca sentí nada igual.

Edward era el chico más atento y caballero que pude conocer, mientras estuvimos en la terraza me conto sobre un montón de cosas, entre ellas que estudia medicina pero que en realidad lo hace por su padre, él amaba la música y la literatura y por no defraudarlo estaba estudiando medicina. Pero empezaría un curso de música avanzada en el otoño, después hablamos de sus amigos que había dejado cuando vivía en Londres por que el había nacido ahí.

Me dijo que se mudaron muchas veces y nunca pudo tener amigos de verdad o conocer a alguien, me conto que el grandote que estaba en mi departamento era su hermano y que también tenía una hermana que estudiaba para ser diseñadora de modas. Creo que me sentí muy afortunada de que compartiera todo eso conmigo.

-Bella? , Bella estas bien?.- Dijo mientras se reía.- Creo que te quedaste pensando.

- Si perdona, abecés suelo quedarme así y no me doy cuento de lo que pasa a mí alrededor.- Le dije un poco avergonzada.

- Bueno mejor vamos entrando, creo que puede volver a llover.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro piso y cuando abrimos la puerta Edward y yo nos quedamos con una "o" gigante en nuestras bocas…

Rosalie y Emmett se estaban besando como si nadie existiera en el mundo, por un momento me sentí celosa pero después me reprendí por pensar así…

Edward me sorprendió prendiendo la luz de repente.

- Emmett! que está pasando aquí. – Pregunto, su voz era más grave y más seca que antes.

- Bella… yo... perdo…na, tendría que haberte dicho antes.- Decía Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y yo me sorprendí más aun cuando me sentí muy enojada con ella por no decirme nada, por a verme ocultado algo. Me sentí traicionada, yo nunca le oculte nada, después que le conté mi mayor secreto nunca le volví a ocultar nada.

Eso hizo que no aguantara más y huyera del departamento… si lose soy una cobarde por no enfrentarla pero me sentí tan mal. Sentía que mi mejor amiga no confiaba en mí.

No fui muy lejos, solo necesitaba desahogarme y pensar un poco así que decidí ir al parque que estaba cruzando la calle.

Me senté en el pasto y empecé a llorar…. Llore, grite y luego recosté mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, sentía como las lágrimas empapaban mis mejillas.

Como si el cielo sintiera mi tristeza empezó a llover, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve así mojada esperando a que todo esto pasara….Cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban y me daban calor y seguridad, sentí que todo podía estar bien .Me di vuelta y mis ojos encontraron esos inconfundibles ojos verdes.

- Ed...ward!-Dije mientras sollozaba, me sentía tan mal tan triste que no me importaba que él me viera así.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que Bella saliera del departamento fulmine con la mirada a Emmett, que para mi sorpresa no había dicho nada desde que Bella se había ido….

Salí corriendo y note que la lluvia se había hecho presente, lamente que Bella que ahora la sentía como mía muy en el fondo sabía que así era, estuviera pasando por esto.

Busque por todos los alrededores hasta que note muy de lejos un bulto marrón tirado en el pasto del parque… OHH POR DIOS BELLA! Pensé.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba ella, estaba sentada y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, note que estaba llorando.

No lo aguante más y me lance a abrazarla, sentí la gran necesidad de decirle que todo estaría bien… hasta que sentí que me llamaba.

- Ed...ward!.-Dijo llorando.

- Tranquilla tranquila mi Bella , ya estoy aquí. – Le dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Me partía el corazón verla así, tan vulnerable… tan frágil, que no hice más que abrazarla.

Pasamos un rato largo yo abrazándola todo lo que podía y ella llorando sobre mis brazos, sentí que se movía y vi que estaba dormida.

La cargue hasta mi auto, no podía dejarla en su departamento. Seria hasta que se arreglaran las cosas con su amiga, la lluvia no cesaba y temía que pudiera estar enferma o algo.

Cuando la deje en el asiento del copiloto vi que se movía.

-Edw….ard? , Que hacemos en tu auto?- Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

- Creo que sería mejor que pasaras la noche en mi departamento, sé que no nos conocemos bien Bella, pero si fueras ahora con tu amiga… no sería lo mejor , puedes pasar la noche en mi departamento, tengo un cuarto adicional y mañana pueden charlar más tranquilas.- Dije mientras todas las palabras salían atropelladas por mi boca.

- Gra…cias. - Dijo bajo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la ventana.

Arranque y puse una de mis canciones favoritas claro de luna, era muy tranquila y aveses la ponía cuando me sentía triste o solo quería relajarme.

- Te gusta Debussy?.- Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Me gusta cómo es la melodía y cuando estoy triste o solo quiero relajarme pongo uno de sus temas, pero este es mi favorito.- Dije mientras sentía que mi celular sonaba.

Note que Emmett me estaba llamando, pero le corte. Aunque sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, porque él me necesitaba decidí mandarle un mensaje cuando llegara al departamento.

- Era tu hermano, no es cierto? – Dijo Bella, note que estaba preocupada.

- Si, pero cuando lleguemos le mandare un mensaje, no te preocupes le pediré que no pase la noche aquí.

- Esta bien, pero dile que puede quedarse con Rosalie... Ahora que veo que son más que amigos.- Dijo, note que en su voz había algo de rabia.

- Bella, no te enojes con ellos creo que se merecen un poco de felicidad.- Dije un poco tímido.

- Tu lo sabias!, Edward tu sabias esto?. – Dijo mirándome a los ojos, note que estaba enojada.

- Si Bella lo sabía, pero enserio Emmett me lo conto hoy por eso no pude venir temprano a verte, además él no sabía que tu amiga Rosalie vivía contigo. – Dije mientras veía que ella volteaba hacia la ventana.

- Debes pensar que soy una tonta.- Dijo despacio.

- Nunca pensaría eso de ti, tú nunca llegaras a ser eso. – Dije firmemente.

- Es que con Rosie nos contábamos todo.- Dijo y vi que estaba llorando.- Y…. yo siempre le dije todo de mí, sentí que podía estar segura, que entre nosotras nunca habría secretos, por eso me sentí tan mal cundo vi que no confió en mi para decirme sobre lo que sentía por tu hermano.- Dijo y vi que se tapaba la cara.

- Bella, Si no te lo dijo fue porque capaz no encontró el momento, pero creo que nunca podría ocultarte nada, necesitan pensar, ya verás que mañana todo se aclarara.- Dije mientras veía que ya estábamos cerca.

- Tienes razón, es que siento que no fui justa, no le di tiempo a que se explicara, me sentí tan mal que hui como una cobarde. – Dijo mientras veía que seguía tapándose la cara.

- Bella, no puedes culparte por todo, ella lo entenderá, tú también necesitabas asimilar las cosas.- Dije mientras veía que ya habíamos llegado.

- Llegamos. –Dije mientras bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

- Gracias. – Dijo mientras entrabamos al departamento.- Es muy bonito.

- Sí. – Dije mientras veía que se sonrojaba, pero no tan hermoso como tú, pense.

Cuando llegamos a mi puerta toque el timbre, sabía que Jasper ya había llegado. Como lo esperaba él nos abrió… pero me sorprendió su reacción.

- Bella! Bella? , Estas bien, conocías a Edward?, pasen pasen.- Decía mientras abría la puerta

- Mmmmm hola Jasper… si nos conocimos hoy, pero...- La interrumpí.

- Jasper, Bella tuvo unos inconvenientes en su apartamento y le ofrecí quedarse por esta noche.

- Si no hay problema, vallaaa! Que pequeño es el mundo. – Decía mientras sentí que estaba cocinando.- Ponte cómoda Bella, comiste?. – Y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno no es problema hay para todos, ya que Emmett aviso que no vendría esta noche. – Y vi que Bella agachaba la cabeza.

- Y de donde se conocían ustedes dos?.- Pregunte mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa.

- Somos compañeros de lectura. - Dijo Bella.

Cuando regrese a la sala note que Jasper había terminado y me dirigí al mesón de la cocina donde los dos estaban cenando.

- Así que tú eres la chica que pasa horas discutiendo de guerra con mi amigo?. – Note que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

- En realidad Bella es muy buena en ese tema, pero leemos muchas cosas no solo guerra. – Decía Jasper.

- Es verdad, mmm, está muy bueno Jasper no sabía que se te daba bien cocinar.- Decía bella mientras comía su pasta.

- Gracias Bella, pero todo lo aprendí de Edward, en realidad es el que más cocina de los tres.

- Enserio? , No me habías dicho Edward, algún día me tienes que preparar algo. – Decía Bella un poco sonrojada.

- Dalo por hecho Bella. – Dije con una sonrisa.

Después de cenar lavamos los platos y Jasper se despidió de nosotros diciendo que tenía trabajos que entregar mañana, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos.

- Debes estar muy cansada.

- Si un poco.-Dijo mientras de sus labios escapo un bostezo.

- De acuerdo te mostrare tu recamara. – Dije mientras la guiaba por el pasillo.

- Bueno esta es , dejare que te acomodes, puedes llamarme si lo necesitas mi recamara esta al final del pasillo.- Dije esto y me marche a mi cuarto.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO?, CASI LLORO CON BELLA. BUENO ME DESPIDO GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Pensando un poco

**CAP.6** – Pensando un poco.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando Edward se marchó note lo grande que era la recamara. Tenía una ventana que iluminaba todo el cuarto y una cama que parecía muy cómoda, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema que quedaba muy bien con todos los cuadros que tenía, también Había un baño con una bañera. Esto era un sueño, el lugar era hermoso.

Quería darme un baño, pero me di cuenta que no tenía ropa para dormir, así que decidí pedirle algo a Edward.

Salí al pasillo y camine hasta el fondo, cuando llegue hacia su cuarto toque la puerta….

- Bella?, estas bien? – Me dijo y note que estaba leyendo.

- Mmm si, disculpa por interrumpirte pero quería saber si tenías algo que pueda usar como pijama. – Dije un poco apenada.

- Si, pasa. – Dijo, mientras entraba veía que su recamara era igual de grande, salvo que estaba decorada con fotos suyas y al frente mío había una repisa con una gran colección de cds.

- Tu cuarto es muy espacioso, además tu colección de música es muy variada, eso me gusta.

- Si me gusta todo tipo de música, Toma.- Dijo mientras me pasaba una playera suya y unos shorts holgados.

- Mmm gracias… bueno que tengas buenas noches.- Dije

- Tu también Bella, descansa.

- Gracias, adiós. – Dije, salí de su habitación y me metí en la gran recamara que por hoy era mía.

Entre al baño y llene la tina, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Después de ese reconfortante baño me cambie con mi pijama y pude sentir ese delicioso aroma, OHH POR DIOS! **.**Esto era el colmo, recién lo conocía y ya sentí algo… que me estaba pasando!.

Lo de Jacob no me había enseñado nada? , no podía volver a caer mi corazón no resistiría. Me deje llevar por ese aroma era tan delicioso y masculino, peine mi melena y Salí del baño.

Note que dentro de mis jeans mi celular estaba sonando, lo saque y note que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Rose, no quería hablar con ella todavía, por eso decidí mandarle un mensaje para que no se preocupara…

**Rose necesito pensar…. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, mañana podemos aclarar esto pero enserio necesito tranquilizarme y pensar mejor las cosas.**

**Te quiero mucho amiga. Bella**

Lo envié y no tardó en responder…

**Bella, perdóname, no creas que no confió en ti, pero pasaron tantas cosas que no tuve tiempo de comentártelo, mañana charlaremos, cuídate y ten buenas noches. Te quiero mucho. Rose**

Respire hondo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no pude evitar escapar un pequeño llanto y las lágrimas empezaron a salir…

Todo lo que había pasado hoy me había dejado agotada, me tape con los edredones y en un segundo me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente el sol me despertó, Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, lave mi cara y arregle mi pelo en una coleta alta.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 7 de la mañana, mire bien y hoy era sábado… que suerte pensé, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la universidad después de todo lo sucedido ayer.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la sala, cuando sentí el sonido de un piano me acerque un poco más donde la melodía estaba sonando y pude notar que era Edward, no quería interrumpirlo así que me quede mirándolo desde lejos, toda la melodía era muy tranquila con un atisbo de melancolía.

No pude evitar ser tan patosa que cuando quise avanzar termine tropezándome y caí sobre el sofá.

- Bella! , Bella estas bien? .- Decía mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

- Si si perdona, no quería interrumpir es que no puedo evitar ser tan torpe.- Dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas quemaban.

- Bueno está bien, y dime que hacías ahí escondida?.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Escuchaba como tocas el piano, esa melodía… es muy hermosa.- Dije un poco avergonzada.

- Gracias, la compuse para mi madre, Esme.

- Es muy hermosa.

Antes de que el respondiera Jasper entro todo despeinado al salón.

- Mmm hola chicos mmm, que hora es?.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Siete y media, si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo Jazz.- Dijo Edward

- No está bien, sentí un ruido o algo así y me desperté.

-Disculpa esa fui yo, como siempre nunca consigo tener equilibrio con mis pies.- Dije un poco sonrojara.

- Esta bien, hay café? muero por un poco.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla del mesón.

- Si, en un segundo preparo.- Dijo Edward mientras corría por la cocina y yo tomaba asiento junto a jasper.

- Y que tal te sientes Bella?, mucho mejor?.- Dijo Jasper mientras bebía un poco del café que Edward le había dado.- Mmm no te preocupes no diré nada, Edward me conto algo, porque cuando pase por tu habitación sentí que estabas llorando.- Dijo, mientras por mi parte sentí mucha vergüenza, porque el suelo no podía abrirse ahora y tragarme?! .

- Si estoy un poco mejor, gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí.- Dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café.

- Bueno me alegra escucharlo Bella, anoche nos preocupamos todos por lo que paso, pero que suerte que ya este todo bien.-Dijo Jasper mientras Edward se sentaba al lado mío y tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Me alegra ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya Bella.-Dijo Edward en un susurro que solo yo escuche, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Pasaron las horas y nosotros seguíamos en pijama hablando de trivialidades, y ellos se reían a más no poder de mis historias sobre mi falta de coordinación. Hasta que sentimos un ruido en la puerta, todos nos quedamos helados cuando vimos que el que tocaba era Emmett.

- Yo iré.- Dijo Edward.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dando a conocer a un muy mojado Emmet que nos miraba a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mmmm perdón por interrumpir, si molesto me iré por donde vine.-Dijo mientras intentaba marcharse, ahí ice clic y Salí disparada hacia la puerta.

- NOOOO! No nono noo!, perdona Emmett ,sé que no nos presentaron en las mejores condiciones pero esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte mmm yo ya me iba.- Dije un poco apenada.

- Bella! Si quieres yo te llevo, no tengo problema. – Dijo Edward en ese momento.

- No está bien, ya hiciste mucho por mi Edward enserio caminare, solo son unas pocas cuadras, Mentirosa pensé, su departamento era mucho más lejos que el mío y no tenía dinero para un taxi, pero ya había echo mucho por mí y no quería molestar.

- Enserio Bella no es molestia debes estar cansada, y por lo que vi anoche, son más que unas cuadras.- Descubrió que le mentía.

- Está bien, Mmm iré por mis cosas.-Dije mientras iba para la recamara.

Entre a la gran habitación y me tire a la cama, no podía creer que Edward me descubriera y que después de todo lo que paso no tuviera problema en ayudarme, esto era muy raro pero no me iba dejarme llevar , ya había sufrido mucho y no lo iba a aguantar de nuevo. Me saque el pijama y luego lo doble dejándolo sobre la cama.

Me puse mis húmedas prendas y Salí de la habitación.

- BELLA!.-Dijo Emmett mientras se lanzaba abrasarme.-Perdónanos a mí y a Rosie, nunca quisimos herirte. Decía mientras me abrazaba como un oso.

- Tranquilo Emmett, tranquilo, ahora entiendo todo, fui muy tonta en irme así sin ningún motivo… bueno entonces, todo bien?.-Dije un puco mareada.

- Clarooo! Ya te considero como mi hermanita.- valla ese tipo era muy agradable lo podía sentir como el hermano mayor que mis padres nunca me dieron.

- Bueno, creo que necesitas descansar Bella, te llevare a casa.-Dijo Edward mientras yo me despedía de Emmet y Jasper prometiéndoles que volvería pronto.

- Claro vamos.

Salimos de su apartamento, el camino se hizo largo, ya que yo no tenía ganas de hablar y el solo se limitaba a manejar. Sé que tendría que haberle dicho algo cuando entre al auto pero mis sentimientos y sobretodo mi estómago estaba tan revolucionado de mariposas que no sabía porque me sentía así.

Solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que nos conocimos y ya sentía que podría desmayarme si me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas o sentir el aroma que desprendía.

Note que ya habíamos llegado cundo vi que Edward se dirigía a abrirme la puerta.

- Gracias, siempre eres así de caballero?. – Pregunte un poco avergonzada.

- Mmmm bueno, puedo decir en mi defensa que mi madre me educo muy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Entramos a mi apartamento y toque la puerta, por un lado tenía un poco de miedo que Rose me viera y habláramos aunque con Emmett ya estuviera todo bien. La puerta se abrió y me encontré con una muy despeinada y triste Rosalie.

- Rose! – Dije lanzándome a abrasarla.

- Ohhh Bells, lo lamento tanto.- Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que las deje hablar, Bella nos vemos luego si?.- Dijo Edward mientras se marchaba, pero antes lo agarre de la muñeca...

- Edward, Gracias... Por todo.

- No es problema Bells. – Tomando un tono burlón al pronunciar mi nombre, luego entre y abrace a Rosie.

- Bella lo lamento tanto, debí contártelo cuando Emmett me propuso ser su novia ayer,- Dijo llorando.

- Rose... perdóname tu a mí, fui muy tonta al dejar que no me explicaras, perdóname, mira creo que será mejor que te des una ducha y te pongas cómoda. – Dije mientras entraba a mi recamara.

- Esta bien Bells iré y después hablamos. - Dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

Entre a mi baño, y me duche, amaba lo tranquilo que era cuando uno se ducha, como puedes reflexionar acerca de algo.

Al terminar decidí ponerme una playera gris con escote en V y unos pantalones negros de chándal, me peine la melena y me hice una coleta alta, Salí a la sala y vi que Rose estaba en la cocina preparando algo, vi la hora y note que ya era mediodía así que intuí que estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

- Bells quieres almorzar?, hice tu favorito, sándwiches de queso fundido.- Dijo mientras me entregaba un plato.

- Mmm si, por algo son mis favoritos.-Dije mientras saboreaba uno.

- Bueno, sé que no te conté muy bien lo que paso, nunca te conté cómo conocí a Emmett.

- Entonces dime. – Dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Bueno, nos conocimos hace unos meses en la cafetería, al principio me daba un poco de miedo acercármele, en realidad era porque todas las chicas estaban encima de él y yo no me sienta segura acercándome. Compartimos varias clases juntos, y un día nos dieron una tarea y nos tocó hacer juntos, al principio... bueno no te voy a mentir Emmett me atrajo desde el primer día que lo vi pero , había algo en el que no entendía era como si el también sintiera lo mismo por mi desde el principio, pasamos varios meses siendo solo amigos, hasta que… se ánimos a que saliéramos en una cita!, y fue fantástico Bella no te lo imaginas fue lo mejor, bueno continuo.-Dijo mientras se comía su sándwich.- Salimos por unos dos meses y en el segundo nos dimos nuestro primer beso … que no es por alardear pero fue el mejor de mi vida, después seguimos así y ayer me lo pidió Bells! . Me dijo si quería que fuéramos novios, y yo dije que sí! Y el resto tú lo conoces y enserio lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes. Prometo que entre nosotras ya no abra más secretos.

- Esta bien Rosie, yo también prometo no ponerme así y a la próxima escucharte.- Dijimos esto y nos abrazamos.

- Y?!.

- Y qué? – Pregunte confundida.

- Que se traen tú y mi cuñado Bells, por su cara se nota que lo tienes embobado.

- ROSE!, entre él y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera sé si somos amigos porque lo conocí ayer gracias a que soy muy pasota y me caí sobre el al salir de la biblioteca ,y luego vino a devolverme un libro que me deje tirado.- Dije un poco ruborizada.

- Nose Bells, en sus ojos se nota que siente algo por ti, no podría decírtelo con exactitud pero Emmett me conto que Edward lleva tiempo sin salir con nadie, y de la noche a la mañana se preocupa por ti se ofrece a llevarte, sale arriendo del….

- PARA! , Yo y el no tenemos nada, y la verdad después de lo que ocurrió con Jacob prefiero que las cosas queden así.- Dije un poco atorada porque odiaba hablar de ese tema.

- Esta bien Bells, solo decía.

- Me iré a mi recamara, tengo vario trabajo que entregara para el lunes y..

- Esta bien Bella yo quede con Emmett, iremos a la ciudad…. Haaa no te conté conocí a una chica muy buena en el centro comercial, se llama Alice y es muy simpática algún día te la presentare.- Dijo esto y se despidió.

Fui a mi recamara y me quede toda la tarde completando algunos encargos de la universidad, en realidad eran algunos informes que ya tenía hechos pero decidí revisarlos por las dudas hasta que mi celular vibro, lo busque y descubrí un mensaje de él…

**Hola Bella, Mmm quería saber si estabas bien y si bueno mmm tu sabes las cosas con Rosalie están bien?, bueno cuídate.**

**Edward**

No lo podía creer, él se estaba preocupando por mí! , okey basta Bella, solo está siendo amable, pero una parte de mi sentía gozo por su mensaje. Es como si todo lo que me hubiera pasado antes de conocerlo desapareciera, decidí dejar ser tan tonta y contestarle.

**Hola Edward, gracias por preocuparte, si todo está bien, ya me conto todo y ya estamos bien, gracias por ser amable.**

**Bella**

Me sentí un poco tonta por decirle lo que pensaba, es como si con el todo lo que dijera saliera a la luz, como si entre él y yo no hubiera secretos, porque justo ahora que ya estaba superando todo … porque tenía que venir el a dar vuelta mi mundo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular.

**Me alegra mucho saberlo Bella, la verdad que yo también me entere ayer, pero es irónico no? , mi hermano le pide a tu amiga que sean novios y el mismo día nosotros nos conocemos, es raro pero tú no eres como todas y si, ya sé que soy amable jaja gracias por repetirlo. **

Idiota… pensé, como podía ser tan tarado y a la vez ser tan.., aghhh Bella! porque te pasan estas cosas solo a ti.

**Muy gracioso Cullen, pero enserio gracias por haberme dejado quedarme con ustedes, me tengo que ir nos vemos luego si?.**

**Bella**

Deje mi celular a un lado, sentí un montón de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, era tan tonta! .Quería despejar por un momento mi mente , ya se!… agarre mi iPod y me deje llevar por la música.

Era tan fácil meterme en las letras, sentir la música mientras veía por mi ventana la gente pasar, ellos sí que tenían suerte, ya estaban casados o tenían hijos, algunos eran novios. No se me hacía raro ver gente así por las calles de Nueva York, pero una parte de mí deseaba que le sucediera lo mismo.

No pude evitar dejar caer una lágrima, toda mi vida soñé con el amor de cuentos, el que nunca te deja, el que te quiere como eres y…. descubrí de la peor manera que todo era mentira.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO?... CREO QUE BELLA TODAVIA TIENE MIEDO, PERO YA SE DARA CUENTA QUE NADA ES ASI COMO LO VE!, GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS SEGUIMOS BESOS.**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Esa tarde contigo

**CAP.7 **–Esa tarde contigo

**EDWARD POV**

Después de mandarle ese mensaje a Bella, sentí como un montón de sensaciones se mezclaran adentro mío, me sentía como un adolecente hormonal.

Bella era diferente a todas las chicas con las que había salido y eso yo lo sabía, era como si todo este tiempo estuviera preparándome para estar con ella. Me sentí tan frustrado por mis pensamientos sin una respuesta lógica y decidí recurrir a la música, dicen que cuando estas confundido o pensativo hace bien escapar un rato de la realidad.

Luego de un rato mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era Bella, tenía un mensaje de ella…

**Muy gracioso Cullen, pero enserio gracias por haberme dejado quedarme con ustedes, me tengo que ir nos vemos luego si?.**

**Bella**

Bella…. Bella, ese nombre era simplemente perfecto, si Emmett estuviera aquí estaría riéndose de mi expresión, todo ilusionado como un adolescente enamorado, pero me acorde que salió con Rosalie en una cita, y Jasper seguía ayudando a su compañera de clase a estudiar.

En eso me di cuenta que Bella también estaba sola, y decidí hacerle una visita. Éramos amigos no?, Y los amigos se visitan.

Luego de unos minutos de preparar mi plan, salí del apartamento y me dirigí a mi volvo plateado.

**BELLA POV**

Oficialmente este era el sábado más deprimente que tuve, nunca me sentí así a punto de largarme a llorar con solo ver a la gente pasar de la mano. Porque me tenía que sentir tan vacía, yo sabía que si el amor tocara la puerta capaz, lo pensaría mejor… pero aun así necesitaba un poco.

Solo algo o capaz a… ,y en eso sonó el timbre, quien podría ser?, capaz Rosie que ya había llegado de su cita, pero me dijo que llegaría más tarde y entonces quién?.

Dude un poco en abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hice me encontré con Edward cargando un montón de golosina, películas, series?, y Nose que más.

- Ho...la Bella, pue..do…o pas...ar?. –Dijo con la voz casi entrecortada por todo el peso que llevaba.

- Hola Edward, Si pasa, WAOO! , aquí hay más películas que en un videoclub. – Dije casi riéndome.

- Si, eso es cierto, pensé que estabas sola y como yo también lo estaba, tu sabes Emmett y Rose su cita y todo eso...

- Que Jasper tampoco está?.- Dije un poco sorprendida.

- Nop!, parece que hoy es el día de dejan a Bella y Edward solos, pero como yo no lo quiero pasar solo y decidí venir y pasar un rato viendo películas. Mmm traje muchas porque no sabía cuáles te podrían gustar, y bueno mmm puedo pasar a tu cocina así ponemos estas palomitas?.

Unos segundos más tarde estábamos frente a la pantalla plana de mi sala con un bol de palomitas y refrescos. Nos decidimos por una película romántica, creo que se llamaba Valentín Day o algo así, creo que en esta salía Taylor Luther y Taylor Swift.

Pasamos el rato viéndola y en algunas partes no pude evitar soltar una lágrima o solo gritar a la pantalla…

- HOOO VAMOS! , ELLA ES LA INDICADA Y NO SE DA CUENTA? , QUE IDIOTA!.

- Bella, sabes que no te pueden oír, no es así?. – Decía Edward mientras se le escapaba una carcajada.

- Cállate! , déjame que me descargue, Es que no entiendo como pueden ser tan ciegos y darse cuenta que los dos se merecen.

Seguimos un buen rato mirando otras películas, hasta que sentí que mis parpados pesaban, y de apoco…. Me dormí en sus brazos.

Creo que habían pasado ya varia horas, porque cundo abrí los ojos el cielo ya estaba oscuro y la película ya había terminado. Mire para un costado y vi que él también se había dormido… Y ESTABA ABRAZANDOME? , a ver Bella mira bien… si, me está abrazando.

No lo quise despertar, me moví un poco y salí de mi lugar en el sofá, Llegue hasta mi recamara y me di una ducha, como podía ser que este chico llegara de la nada y fuera… el hombre más atento y perfecto, es como si nadie más existiera así, me sentía tan confundida.

Salí de la duche y me apure a vestirme con mis viejos jean ajustados y una camiseta de mangas largas color azul marino, me arregle la melena con dos ganchos un poco de rímel, labial y Salí.

Y ahí estaba el, durmiendo muy tranquilo, note que tenía frio porque se movía, agarre un edredón y se lo puse encima. Después de eso se relajó y siguió durmiendo.

Me senté en una silla de la cocina y me quede mirando al vacío, pensé y pensé. Porque todo era tan complicado, justo ahora que estaba dolida con mi pasado, porque sentía que si no me abalanzaba a abrazarlo no podría respirar, Y una vocecilla en mi decía PORQUE TE GUSTA EDWARD…. TE GUSTA…. GUSTA…, en eso sentí que la puerta se abría, revelando a Rosie que entraba con una sonrisa boba en su cara, le hice señas de que hiciera silencio y viniera a la cocina.

- Hola Bells.-Dijo bajito.-Se puede saber que hace Edward en el sofá durmiendo?

- Vino porque sabía que estaba sola, y mmm, estuvimos viendo películas hasta que nos dormimos.- Dije en un susurro.

- Claro!, Edward preocupándose porque la pequeña Bellita estaba sola.-Dijo Rosalie riendo.

- Shhhhhh! Cállate, Y cuéntame , Que tal tu cita con el grandulón?.

- Estuvo fantástica!, me llevo al cine y luego fuimos a cenar a un hermoso restaurante, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- Dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su recamara.

- B…ella?- Escuche la voz de Edward que al parecer ya se había despertado.

**BUENO CHICAS, ANTES QUE NADA LES AGRADEZCO POR QUE SIGAN LEYENDO, LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Ese sueño

**CAP.8** – Ese sueño

**EDWARD POV**

No pude aguantar más el sueño que me provoco una de las películas, de apoco fui cerrando los ojos y me deje sumergí en un tranquilo sueño.

Estaba en un prado, lleno de flores de todos los colores, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, mire para un costado y ahí estaba ella… la persona que me robaba el aliento con solo mirarme.

Bella, ella me estaba abrazando y me miraba con sus profundos ojos chocolate, estábamos tan cerca y nos íbamos acercando hasta que nuestros labios quedaban a centímetros de tocarse…

Pero todo se volvió negro, el cielo se volvió gris y el sol se ocultó. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los árboles se empezaron a secar, pero nada se comparó con el terror que sentí de ver a un hombre que no reconocía llevarse a Bella…ella gritaba y gritaba... Pero yo no me podía mover estaba pegado al piso y no me movía hasta que ella desapareció y no la vi más. En ese momento me asuste... y desperté todo sudado y nervios, recordándome que solo fue un sueño... Si solo fue un sueño, y ahí la vi..., no se había ido seguía ahí y me estaba mirando.

- B…ella? – Dije entrecortado todavía por los nervios.

- Ohhh Edward, como estas?, te encuentras bien?.-Dijo mientras veía que estaba preocupada.

- Si mmm gracias estoy bien, solo que tuve una pesadilla nada grave.-Dije mientras me levantaba y acomodaba mi pelo.

- Mmm enserio?, debe haber sido muy fea ya que temblabas y decías, no... Noooo.

Hooo! esto no me estaba pasando, sabía que hablaba dormido... Pero porque lo tenía que hacer cuando Bella se encontraba cerca, ahora estaba preocupada no podía ser tan idiota.

- No te preocupes, suelo hablar dormido y digo tonterías, enserio no te preocupes.-Dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa junto a ella.

- Esta bien, bueno supuse que tendrías hambre cuando despertaras así que prepare la cena.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía dos platos y una jarra con refresco.

- Está bien que me quede a cenar?, Rosalie no querrá cenar también?, o contarte como le fue con Emmett?.- Pregunte algo avergonzado.

- Si enserio, por Rose no te preocupes ya ceno y ya me conto como les fue, awww se ven tan tiernos con Emmett, como quisiera estar así.-Dijo lo último bajo, capaz pensó que no la escuche.

- Así como?- Dije un poco curioso ya que en su cara se notaba un atisbo de tristeza.

- Mmm nada, mmm ya está la cena, toma espero que te gusten las hamburguesas se podrían decir que son mi especialidad.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

No quise preguntarle qué era lo que quiso decir, no la quería incomodarla ya que estaba solo con ella cenando y pasándola también… que no lo quería arruinar por mi curiosidad.

- Valla Bella, no sabía eso de ti, la verdad se ven muy buenas.

Probé un poco y sentí arder toda mi cara,AHHHH mi boca se incendiaba!.

-AGUA! -Grite, mientras Bella me pasaba un poco.

- Hooo Edward p...er... dóname, se me paso la mano con el condimento, no sabía que tenía tanto picante.-Decía mientras note que se le escapó una lagrima.

Hooo que idiota era!, la había hecho llorar, que idiota!.

- Bella, perdóname tu a mí, enserio no tendría que haber exagerado por un poco de picante… no fue nada, no tienes la culpa. Dije mientras le limpiaba la lágrima.

- Enserio no estás enojado?.-Dijo mientras en su cara se notaba la duda.

- Como podría estarlo contigo?.-Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

En ese momento me quede perdido en sus orbes marrones y sentí que nos acercábamos, más y más... hasta tener sus labios a centímetros de los míos, Pero mi celular empezó a sonar, lo vi y maldecí a mi hermano por interrumpir.

-Emmett!, que quieres?, que? , okey voy para allá.- Dije colgando.

- Esta todo bien?.- Dijo Bella.

- Si, solo que mi hermana esta en nuestro departamento con algo importante que decirnos, mmm y me tengo que ir.- Dije un poco a mi pesar, no quería que esta tarde terminara así.

- Esta bien, ve y mándale saludos a todos.

Salí a la puerta y Bella iba junto a mí.

- Mmm la pase muy bien Edward, mmm y enserio disculpa lo de las hamburguesas.-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Está todo bien Bells, yo también la pase muy bien, espero que lo repitamos. – Dije mientras me despedía y le robaba un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso baje y me fui en mi volvo, si no iba pronto desataría la furia de Alice.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO?, ESTABAN TAN CERCA AHHHH, BUENO YA SERA EL MOMENTO , ESPERO QUE SIGAN **


	9. Capitulo 9 - Ese sueño POV Bella

**CAP.9 **- Ese sueño…

**BELLA POV**

Después de que Edward se marchó cerré la puerta y me fui cayendo hasta llegar al suelo. Estaba soñando, seguro que esto era un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar, esta tarde había sido perfecta. Primero me sentí triste por ver tanta gente feliz y de la nada aparece el y me rescata de mi melancolía. Pasamos una gran tarde de películas y risas, pero por un momento me confundí por ese abrazo, pero que podía pasar si solo éramos amigos no? .La verdad estaba muy confundida, en un momento casi nos besamos… si su hermano lo hubiera llamado unos segundos después nuestros labio… bueno ya estaba muy confundida.

Decidí ir a mi recamara para tomar un baño, pero antes pase por la de Rose. Ya estaba dormida y estaba abrazada a un osito de peluche, awww eso era muy tierno, vi que el osito tenía un collar que decía Emmy. Cerré su puerta y me dirigí a mi recamara, después de una tranquila ducha me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short gris y una remera mangas largas color violeta, recogí me melena en una coleta alta y me metí en mi cama.

No podía dormir, todo lo que había pasado me tenía muy despierta, todo se me hacía tan raro. No entendía como de un día para otro podía llegar a sentir algo por alguien que no conocía del todo.

No paso mucho hasta que me quede dormida….

Estaba en un prado muy hermoso lleno de flores de todos los colores, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, todo era perfecto, yo miraba para un costado y allí estaba el, ese ser que podría sacarme el aliento con solo posar sus hermoso ojos verde en mí, yo lo abrazaba y así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que nos empezamos a acercar hasta tener sus labios unos centímetros de los míos…. Pero todo se volvió negro, el cielo trajo nubes grises y el sol se ocultó, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los árboles y las flores se secaron, Pero nada se comparó cuando vi salir de la oscuridad al ser más horrible, era el…. Jacob Black, traía una capa negra que dejaba ver su detestable cara, el me agarraba de la cintura y me llevaba con él, y yo gritaba y gritaba, pero Edward no se movía… solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

Hasta que desperté, toda sudada, mire el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana, decidí no dormir. Me dirigí a la ducha y estuve un rato largo tranquilizándome, salí y me cepille los dientes y mi muy enredada melena, me vestí con un buzo muy cómodo y un jean azul, mire el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana.

Me quede un buen rato en mi recamara mirando el cielo, de apoco la gente empezaba a pasar y los autos se hacían presentes, Yo solo miraba como todo pasaba e intentaba pensar porque después de tantos años seguía teniendo pesadillas con Jacob, justo ahora que ya no volví a recibir ningún mail de él o de la bruja de Victoria.

Pasaron minutos… y sentí un toc toc en mi puerta.

- Rosie?, si eres tú en un segundo salgo.

Pero no era ella, era Edward.

- Edward?, mmm pasa, perdón por el desorden pero mmm bueno. – Dije un poco nerviosa.

- Esta bien Bella, yo vine a desayunar y a devolverte el favor de la cena de anoche, mmm si quieres vamos a la cocina.

- No está bien, pasa siéntate acá en el sillón de la ventana y yo iré a ponerme algo mas decente.

- No te preocupes así estas muy hermosa.

- Bueno.-Dije un poco avergonzada.- Mmm Rosalie te dejo pasar?.

- Si, ella dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas y que en unas horas regresarías, jajajajaj parece que estamos de nuevo solos.- Dijo dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

- Es verdad, jajajajaj, bueno, que te parece si voy a hacer algo para desayunar mmm ya vengo.

- Espera Bella, creías que vendría a tu casa con las manos vacías?, mira traje un poco de todo.-Dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de comida, había fruta, jugo, tocino, huevo revuelto, panqueques, sirope de dulce de leche y chocolate.

- Waaao!, bueno entonces que esperamos?.- Dije un poco ansiosa, no me culpen… después de ese sueño mi estómago no había parado de gruñir.

Comimos y disfrutamos de una entretenida charla, Edward era muy gracioso aveses parecía que podía ser más que Emmett, me conto que su hermana Alice los visito ya que tenía algo que contarles, parece que ella y Jasper estuvieron saliendo y después de unos días él le pidió ser su novia.

- Así que ella era la chica misteriosa a la que ayudaba con sus clases?.-Pregunte sorprendida

- Así es, en realidad nunca la ayudo a estudiar, siempre estuvieron saliendo y todo eso.

- Bueno me alegra mucho por ellos, la verdad que Jasper se merece a alguien muy bueno como tu hermana para estar juntos. – Dije sinceramente.

- La verdad que yo también lo creo, pero nunca pensé en eso para mí.

- Enserio?, porque?, Mmm no creas que me quiero entrometer solo que, bueno tú no estás mal y todas las chicas están a tu alrededor.- Dije un poco avergonzada, pero sabía que así era.

- Pero yo no estoy interesado en ninguna, bueno en realidad, solo hay una…. cada vez que la veo me sumerjo en sus hermoso ojos marrones.

En eso se empezó a acercar, hasta tener sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

- Bella, sé que es muy pronto para nada, pero te juro que no puedo esperar más… me gustas y está bien si tu no sientes nada…. Lo entenderé.-Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.

- Edward, creo que yo también me…. gustas.-Dije sinceramente, estos días lo descubrí, aunque hubiera pasado lo que paso con Jacob, yo sentía que Edward no era igual, él era todo lo que yo quería.

Y sin dudarlo mucho me beso… pude sentir sus labios, fue un beso dulce…. El mejor de mi vida, estuvimos así hasta que los dos necesitamos respirar.

**CHICAS, SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS QUE **


	10. Capitulo 10 - Te quiero

**CAP.10 **– Te quiero…

**EDWARD POV**

No lo podía creer, creo que ya no escuchaba bien o me había perdido en un sueño Y si lo era no me quería despertar nunca. Bella me había dicho que me quería y después nos fundimos en un dulce beso, que debo decir que para mí era mi primer beso…bueno en realidad no lo era pero era el primero en el que sentí amor y sentía que era correspondido.

Después de terminar nuestro beso ya que los dos necesitábamos aire, recosté mi frente en la de Bella.

- Eso… fue lo más hermoso que me paso en toda mi vida.-Dije.

- Te quiero…- Dijo una muy agitada Bella. Note que algo húmedo recorría sus mejillas, estaba llorando?.

- Hoo Bella, no llores, estoy aquí.- Dije un poco preocupado.

- Pe…dóname, es que yo... yo... no puedo.-Dijo llorando.- Edward, yo no puedo.

- Pero Bella, pero… pensé que me querías como yo te quiero, porque no puedes?.-Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, casi como si quisiera llorar.

- Perdona, yo no…

- Esta bien.- Dije secamente, sintiendo que mi mundo se caí.- No tienes que decir nada, ya entiendo todo.-Dije mientras Salí de su recamara.

Salí del departamento, trate de no escuchar los sollozos de Bella mientras Salía. Sentí como si todo lo que había pasado hace minutos se hubiera borrado y nunca hubiera paso, y como si las nubes se sintieran igual que yo empezó a llover y yo seguía pardo en la acera llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que pude notar que ya no estaba lloviendo, y me subí en mi volvo y maneje hasta mi departamento, no tenía otro lugar para ir.

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer todo el dolor que sentía, estaba agotada de tanto llorar, era una imbécil… me había dejado llevar por mis estúpidas inseguridades , pensando que él podría lastimarme tanto como lo había hecho Jacob, me sentía tan triste, en eso no escuche cundo Rose entro a mi recamara.

-Bella!, que paso Bells?.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Ro...se, soy una imbécil, por dios … él me dijo que me quería! y me beso… todo fue bien hasta que me deje llevar por mis inseguridades, soy tan tonta pensando que él podría lastimarme, pero no ,el me demuestra cada día que no es así y yo… lo arruine.- Dije mientras lloraba.

- Bells, no te castigues, sé que tienes miedo… pero Edward, yo sé que no es como los demás y tú lo sabes, solo espera, todo pasara, si el de verdad te quiere tanto como tú, te perdonara.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y limpiaba con un pañuelo mi muy desprolija cara.

- Es que me siento tan culpable…. El... el… se fue, creo que ya no me quiere más… y no lo culparía, me comporte como una idiota.

- Bells, tranquila, deja que pase todo, pero tienes que aclarar las cosas y decirle lo que te ocurre y porque te sientes así.

- Tienes razón Rose él se merece saber, pero creo que dejare que esto pase ,no quiero que crea algo que no es.- Dije un poco más tranquila.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde las dos en el departamento, charlamos, nos reímos, comimos y ninguna volvió a sacar el tema.

Esa noche me sentí muy vacía, como si me faltar una mitad para respirar, y sabía lo que me pasaba…. Solo me recosté en mi cama y deje que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por mi rostro hasta quedarme dormida.

**EDWARD POV**

Llegue a mi departamento como si fuera un zombi, no sentía nada…todo a mi alrededor no existía sentía que me faltaba una mitad, esa mitad para respirar, estaba perdido en mis tristes pensamientos…entre y me encontré con un muy sonriente Emmett que al mirarme cambio su semblante y me abrazo.

- Hermano…, que te paso, por favor cuéntame.

Empecé a llorar y sentí que el oso que tenía por hermano me llevaba al sofá y me pasaba una manta.

- Emmett… ella, no me quiere…. me siento.-Y volví a llorar.

- Esta bien hermano, tranquilízate y cuéntame.

- Estábamos los dos… todo era perfecto, hasta que decidí decirlo lo que sentía por ella, no quería esperar mas estaba decidido a decirle, y el saber que ella también me quería o eso creí, eso me impulso a besarla y sentí que era correspondido, fue el beso más especial de toda mi vida, pero después me dijo que no podía…. Que no podía!, entonces todo se rompió lo que pensé que ella sentía por mi era todo un engaño…..una mentira que ella me hiso creer ,me sentí tan mal que Salí de ahí y la deje sola, entiendes? Ella… no me quiere.-Dije tan vulnerable mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño.

- Edward, hermano, tranquilízate, no puedes ponerte así, entiéndela debe haberse sentido confundida, ya verás que todo se solucionara, Bella no es así, algo le debe haber pasado para no aceptarte, ya verás que todo se solucionara.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Tienes razón, soy un tonto, la tendría que haber escuchado seguramente tenía sus razones, tienes razón dejare que todo esto pase y hablare con ella.- Dije un poco más tranquilo y decidido.

**BUENO CHICAS, QUE LES PARECIO?, JURO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME HIZO LLORAR. YO ME SIENTO MAS COMO UNA ESPECTADORA EN ESTA HISRORIA… BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO, BUENO… EN REALIDAD ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIGAN SUS COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIAS NADA. BESOS**


	11. Capitulo 11 - Mas que amigas, hermanas

**CAP.11- **Para eso están las hermanas…

**ROSE POV**

Los días se pasaban más lentos, Bella casi no comía ni salía a ninguna parte. Se pasaba todo el tiempo en su recamara adelantando trabajos de la universidad o solo encerrada queriendo olvidarse de sus propios errores. Sabía que esto pasaría pero me dolía verla así, esto la afectaba mucho y yo solo no podía dejar que siguiera así, debía hacer que saliera, pensara y se despejara y pudiera ver que todo podía cambiar. Tenía que mostrarle que para eso estaban las amigas…. o las hermanas porque yo a ella la sentía como una.

El día estaba muy soleado, perfecto para salir y recorrer las calles de la gran manzana, no quería perder ni un solo momento con Bella, tenía que ayudarla a salir y yo solo sabía como…fui hacia el cuarto de Bella, como siempre estaba cerrado con llave.

-Bella! , Bells estás ahí?.-Dije tocando varias veces su puerta, pero nadie respondía.-Bella?...-Volví a intentar sin resultados de su parte.-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! SI NO ABRES ESTA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE ENTRARE POR TI Y SABES QUE LO HARÉ!.-Dije ya muy molesta, sentí que alguien maldecía por lo bajo del otro lado y la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy demacrada y desaliñada Bella.

-Rose, sabes que algunas personas necesitan su privacidad?.-Pregunto mientras se pasaba las manos por sus cabellos.

- Lo sé Bella y lo siento si molesto en tus momentos de compadecerte por todo pero esto tiene que terminar, lamento si estoy siendo muy ruda al decirlo pero no puedo verte así Bells eres como mi hermana y me duele ver cómo te hundes y que no quieras salir y despejarte, enserio Bella quiero ayudarte pero por favor dame una oportunidad de hacerlo.-Dije mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, lo que había dicho no era fácil ya que Bella siempre había sido muy comprensiva hasta cuando no le comente lo de Emmett, por eso yo tenía que demostrarle que también lo era.

- Rose….es que yo…. Yo sé que esto no está bien.…que me encierre y no deje pasar esto, te juro que lo intento pero no sé cómo empezar a cambiar esto yo… yo enserio lo quiero y no quiero sufrir por lo que me pasa pero no sé como continuar.-Dijo con los ojos ya cristalinos.

-Hooo Bella!.-Dije en un susurro mientras la abrazaba.-Corazon, tú eres una chica valiente, decidida, sencilla y segura de ti misma, debes seguir adelante darle a él su espacio y tu volver a ser la misma… Bells tu eres muy valiente, te atreviste a contar tu gran secreto y si eso no te hundió esto tampoco, tienes que salir y despejarte.-Dije muy decidida.

-Tienes razón Rose!.-Dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz y se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.-Ya no quiero estar así… pero como empiezo?.-Dijo

- Déjamelo todo a mi Bells, tu solo ve y date un baño ….. Iuggg sii! Date un baño y quédate un rato ahí, ya estas apestando.-Dije mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- Mmmm… está bien.-Dijo Bella mientras entraba a su recamara con el seño fruncido.

Ahora que la tenia ocupada tenía que ver que podíamos hacer hoy…Después de pensar un largo rato se me ocurrió una gran idea!, terapia de compras!.Ya se no era una idea muy original… pero conocía una feria muy pintoresca que hacían en central park, era perfecto justo lo que Bella necesitaba, aire fresco y el soleado clima de hoy.

Antes de contarle mis planes a Bella entre a su recamara, ella todavía seguía en la ducha…aproveche de escogerle su vestimenta, obviamente ella era la consentida hoy así que no podía dejar que se enfundara en esos gigantescos buzos y sus pantalones de chándal que estuvo usando todos estos días. Elegí un conjunto muy sencillo pero igualmente divino, sabía que se le vería genial! . Consistía en una camisa de jean con pequeñas tachas en los hombros, un vestido con pequeñas flores de muchos colores que no era muy corto y que además acentuaba muy bien su figura y para terminar accesorios como un brazalete con un pequeño corazón que le había regalado para su cumpleaños pasado y unos aretes de perlas además de unos tacos de madera de color café, su maquillaje iba a ser muy sencillo y su pelo iba a quedar suelto en pequeñas ondas. Todo iba a ser perfecto ya lo presentía….

Ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y Bella estaba solo en ropa interior fijándose lo que había escogido para ella.

-Muy bien Bells , el paso uno de tu recuperación es verte totalmente divina más de lo que ya eres así que toma la ropa y vete a cambiar yo te espero aquí!.-Dije dando saltitos, esto de salir de compras me ponía muy emocionada.

- Okey… en un segundo vuelvo.-Dijo Bella tomando todo y mintiéndose de nuevo al baño.

No podía esperar a ver cómo le quedaba todo lo que le había escogido…al instante salió Bella y WAOO! debo admitir que estaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

-WAOO BELLS! estas espectacularmente bella.-Dije riendo y dando saltitos de la felicidad.

Ella se paro enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Waooo! no me reconozco … enserio esta soy yo?.-Dijo con una cara de sorpresa

- SIP! ahora siéntate aquí y déjame terminar con tu nuevo look.-Dije esto y ella se sentó en la sillita del tocador y yo empecé maquillándola, un poco de rímel un brillo rojo con sabor a cereza y un poco de rubor rosa en sus mejillas porque últimamente estaba muy pálida, luego seguí con su pelo el cual solo undule un poco mas dejando rizos cayendo por toda se espalda. Había quedado divina, sus ojos volvían a tener su brillo característico y eso me alegraba mucho.

Después de arreglarme nos dirigimos a almorzar antes de ir a las ferias ya que ninguna comió nada desde el desayuno en el que Bella solo había probado menos de dos bocados. Elegimos un restaurante italiano ya que a mi amiga le encanta la comida italiana sobretodo el ravioli con setas, pedimos una mesa y comimos en una charla divertida.

-Creo que no me cansare de comer estos raviolis…Mmmm estas muy buenos. Decía Bella mientras comía su último bocado.

-Mmmm Bells?, tienes un poco de ravioli en tu mejilla.-Dije mientras le indicaba y se me salían pequeñas risitas por la situación tan graciosa ella solo se puso roja y se limpio rápidamente la salsa de su mejilla, nunca había visto a Bella atragantarse con comida ya se estaba parecíendo a Emmett.

-Bueno… hay que apurarse tenemos mucho cosas que ver y el tiempo es oro.-Dije mientras nos parábamos y pagábamos la cuenta entre las dos, con Bella no se puede discutir es muy cabezota.

Corrimos por toda la ciudad haciendo paradas de vez en cuando para ver espectáculos callejeros cosa que a Bella le encantaba , seguíamos caminando viendo la ciudad y alguno que otro chico miraba a Bella y le pedían su número, esta solo se sonrojaba y yo reía y rodaba los ojos… Mi amiga era muy inocente y muy dulce, y eso es lo que la hacía única. A mí también me paraban y me pedían mi numero pero con decir las palabras novio más grande que un ropero y mostrarles las fotos que llevaba de él en mi billetera huían espantados, Bella y yo nos moríamos de la risa y seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a la feria… el lugar era muy hermosa, estaba adornado con lámparas de todos los colores y los estantes donde vendían de todo eran de diferentes colores.

Recorrimos la feria sin dejar ni un solo lugar por ver, ya me conocía este lugar la gente de acá era muy amigable y extrovertida además de que los diseñadores más modernos y contemporáneos de Nueva York presentaban sus diseños acá antes de ser exhibidos en las tiendas, todo estaba a un buen precio y me gustaba todo lo que podías encontrar. Teñían desde zapatos de mujer y hombre hasta ropa y accesorio y sobretodo había una sección de libros que cuando se la mostré a Bella tuve que obligarla a salir de ahí para que podamos recorrer la feria antes de que anocheciera.

Íbamos caminando viendo todas las cosas que nos mostraba la feria… de pronto vi esa tienda! ¨ **the alice boutique**¨, amaba ese lugar todas las veces que había venido me había ido llena de su ropa, eran tan modernas y tan juveniles que no pude evitar arrastrar a Bella y hacer que se probara todos los conjuntos que veía.

-Rose!, no crees que es mucho?, ya llevo probándome más de diez conjuntos y sin contar la ropa interior.-Dijo Bella toda sonrojada y con un puchero en sus labios.

-Tonterías Bells!, todavía no encontramos ese conjunto perfecto y hasta que no lo encontremos no saldremos de aquí y si nos encierran en la feria mi modo nos quedaremos toda la noche si es posible.-Dije exagerando un poco pero a la vez muy firme.

-Aggg!.-oí a Bella mientras se cambiaba y salía con un hermoso vestido color azul obscuro con pequeños lunares blancos y algunos rojos muy suaves, con cuello ovalado y de tiras finas que se acentuaba en su cintura y caía recto cerca de sus rodillas.

- Waooo Bells!, estas increíble! me encanta este es el elegido.-Dije mientras daba saltitos.

- Waooo es verdad!, te queda hermoso, lo modelas muy bien.-Dijo la voz de un duende que reconocí al instante.

- Alice?..-Dije muy confundida y asombrada a la vez.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ , DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY FELIZ QUE MAS GENTE ESTE LEYENDO ESTO. ME HACE SENTIR SUPER BIEN Y ADEMAS ME DA MAS GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR, ESTE CAP ESTA EN POV ROSE Y TENGO QUE DECIR QUE VA A HABER MAS POV DE ROSE, ALICE O EMMETT YA LO VENIA PENSANDO Y CREO QUE ESTA BUENO QUE ELLOS TAMBIEN MUESTREN SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA Y COMO PASAN CADA SITUACION, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO!**


End file.
